The Mermaid Demigods
by H2o and TVD lover
Summary: What happens when 5 mermaids are taken to Camp Half-blood?Emma,Cleo,Bella,Rikki and Phoebe are demigods. Is one of them a Child if the Big Three? Of they are how would that change? Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Emma P.O.V.**

I took some shorts and a t-shirt and dove into the canal. I went to the reef outside of Mako and admired the familiar sight that I left behind when I traveled.I went to the moon pool I saw four mermaids floating in the water,Cleo,Rikki,a girl I'd never seen before and I think that Cleo's cousin:Phoebe.I rolled my eyes and I cleared my throat and they turned around.

''EMMA!''Cleo,Rikki and Phoebe exclaimed while the other girl just stared at me.

''Hi.I'm Emma Gilbert''I said and handed my hand

''Isabella Hartely,but I preffer Bella''she said and shaked my hand

''So,Bella how long have you been a mermaid?''I asked Bella

''Since I was 9''She told me and explained me her story

''And Phoebe since when?''I asked Phoebe

''Remember the camping trip I had with my mom,my step-dad,my sister and my brothers?''She said and I nodded.''Well,I got kinda lost and ended up in the moon pool''She said

''So,for around 6 years''I said and she nodded

''What are your powers?''I asked both of them

''I have yours,Rikki's and Cleo's''Phoebe said leaving me a little worried because of Charlotte

''I can turn any liquid into a jelly-like compound and change it's to harden and transform it into a similar to galss and I can also make water or jelly explode''Bella said

''So,do you want to go for a smoothie at my cafe?''Rikki asked

''Your cafe?''I asked

''Wilfred sold the JuiceNet and Zane bought it for me''Rikki said

''So,what's it's name?''I asked

''Rikki's''She simply said

''Of course''I said

''So,Phoebe do you want to do a duet?''Bella asked Phoebe

''Yes''Phoebe answered and we swam to the coast

**Percy P.O.V.**

We were at the campfire sin along with Apollo cabin when Chiron came up to Anabeth and me.

''Percy,you and Anabeth have to come with me''Chiron whispered,I tapped Anabeth on the shoulder and we went to the BigHouse.

''What is it,Chiron?''Anabeth asked

''I recieved a word about 5 demigods in need to bring them here as soon as possible''Chiron told us

''We just returned,can't someone else do it''I asked

''Sorry,but some of them might be children of the BigThree.I'm not sure which ones,but are daughters from Zeus and Poseidon''Chiron told us

''How can you know that they aren't children of Hades?''Anabeth asked

''Because one of the Kindly Ones was just sent after them''Chiron told us

''A reunion with Miss is going to be fun''I said with sarcasm

''This isn't time for sarcasom, should know by experience how dangerous they are especially if you don't know what you are doing''Chiron told me

''But how are we going to get can't fly''Anabeth reminded Chiron

''What if the Argo 2 crew had one more mission?''Chiron said.

Percy and I smiled and ran to get the others.

**Bella P.O.V.**

When we got to the cafe,Phoebe and I ran to the stage since we were a bit late

''What is she doing here?''Nate asked

''We're doing the duet''I told him and they started playing

(_Bella_ _italics_ **Phoebe bold, **_**both italics bold**_**)**

_**And we play our favorite songs **_

_**and we scream out all night long **_

_**like oooooh oh **_

_**when it's just me and my girls**_

**All the lights, turn them off **

**it's too loud in here to talk **

**i don't understand a word you say**

**_Gotta sleep, but instead _**

**_karaoke on the bed _**

_**Taking duck face selfies right and left** _

_We get crazy with it _

_We get stupid with it _

_We don't care if people stare when we wobble in it_

We get diva on it

We get Queen B on it, yeah!

We get Britney, Demi, One Direction, Bieber on it

_**And we play our favorite songs **_

_**and we scream out all night long **_

_**like oooooh oh **_

_**when it's just me and my girls **_

_**And we dance like no one's watching **_

_**We crack up, booty poppin' **_

_**Like ooooooh oh **_

_**when it's just me and my girls **_

_**Watch me now **_

_**Me and my girls **_

_**Me, me and my girls **_

_**Me and my girls **_

_**Po-p-pop it **_

_**Pop it, pop it [x2]**_

**My voice is gone **

**Got my favorite PJ's on **

**Times like this don't always come along**

_We get crazy with it _

_We get stupid with it _

_We don't care if people stare when we wobble in it _

**We get diva on it **

**We get Queen B on it, yeah! **

**We get Britney, Demi, One Direction, Bieber on it**

_**And we play our favorite songs **_

_**and we scream out all night long **_

_**like oooooh oh **_

_**when it's just me and my girls **_

_**And we dance like no one's watching **_

_**We crack up, booty poppin' **_

_**Like ooooooh oh **_

_**when it's just me and my girls **_

_**Watch me now **_

_**Me and my girls **_

_**Me, me and my girls **_

_**Me and my girls **_

_**Po-p-pop it **_

_**Pop it, pop it [x2]**_

_**Break it down **_

_**Now break it down **_

_**Now break it down **_

_**Now break it down **_

_**Break it down **_

_**Now break it down **_

_**Now break it do-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-own**_

_And we play our favorite songs _

_and we scream out all night long _

_like oooooh oh _

_when it's just me and my girls_

**And we dance like no one's watching **

**We crack up, booty poppin' **

**Like ooooooh oh **

**when it's just me and my girls **

**Watch me now**

We sang and went to a table

**Piper P.O.V.**

I saw Percy and Anabeth run towards me,ow no a went over to Leo,Frank and Jason while Anabeth went to Hazel and went to the besach where we met up with the boys.

''Why are we here?''I asked

''Chiron wants for us to get 5 demigods that are in Australia to the camp''Percy said

''But since Percy can't fly,we have to take Argo 2''Anabeth continued

''But it didn't seem right if the whole crew didn't go''Percy finished

''So,I'll be super commander again?Cool!''Leo said

Percy and Anabeth rolled their eyes and Anabeth said:''Come on they need help.''With that we boarded the Argo and took off.

**Phoebe's P.O.V.**

''Someone joining me for a swim?''I asked and we all went to the dock

''I race you all to Mako''Bella said

''Okay''We all said and dove in when I had Bella behind some ear-splitting sound came from a shodowy figure,when we tried to get away two more appeared and followed us.

**Percy P.O.V.**

''Is it me or those girls have tails?''Piper asked pointing to the five irls in the water

''Nope,definitely mermaids''I said

''Why do they need help?''Jason asked

''The kindly ones were sent''Anabeth said

''Why one of the most dangerous monsters will be sent after them''Hazel asked

''Some of them might be daughters of Poseidon or Zeus,so I have new siblings or cousins''I said and a loud screech sound came

**Cleo P.O.V.**

I made signs to the girls to surface and tehy did it.

''Why are we up?''Phoebe asked me

''It is useless to run,so let's fight.I mean we fought a power maniac mermaid and a comet''I said and we dove in we were gong to attack Emma screamed causing us to stare at pointed to a boat flying to the had already seen our tails,so we had to swim.A rope ladder came down and a boy and a girl climbed down.

''Swim''Phoebe said

''We already know that you're mermaids''The girl said

''Come on up''The boy said

''They have tails,they can't climb''The girl said

**Anabeth P.O.V.**

''I can fix that''a blonde and a brunette said.

''Anabeth you climb up and I'll stay down''Percy said and I climbed

''Bella,climb''The brunette said and when her tail wasn't touching the water anymore she dried it off and did the samewith all of the other girls except one blonde who dried herself.

''Where are we going?''A blonde one said

''First of all your names.I'm 's Anabeth and he is Percy''Piper said

''Rikki''a blonde one said.''Bella''another blonde one said. ''Cleo''one brunnette said ''Phoebe''the other brunette said.''Emma'' the last blonde one said

''I'm 're going to camp you're demigods''Leo said leaving everyone but Phoebe shocked

''What about our parents?''Emma asked

''Chiron will contact your parents after you get claimed''Percy said

''Claimed?''Phoebe asked

''By your godly parent''Hazel explained

''We're not demigods''Bella said

''You might not be,but I might''Phoebe said

''Why do you say that?''Cleo asked her

''I mean my mom raised me single until she married and said that her mother was Aphrodite so who knows?''Phoebe said

''We'll check out when we get to camp''Percy said

**If you want to know how Phoebe looks she looks like Nina 's always wearing the fahion tendencies and matching makeup she has the abilities of the child's of Aphrodite and of ****.I need suggestions for the godly parents of Bella,Cleo and Rikki**


	2. Claimed?

**Phoebe's P.O.V.**

''Here we are, Camp Half-Blood''Leo announced throwing his hands up for dramatic effect.

''So…what will happen after we land?''Rikki asked trying to make conversation.

''Unless you're claimed you'll have to go to the Hermes' Cabin. If you are claimed you'll go to your parent's cabin'' Percy answered almost in a matter-of-fact tone.

''Prepare for a rocky landing''Jason announced and I shared a look with the girls after seeing the water.

''Ready?''I mouthed to Cleo, she nodded in response and I grabbed Emma's and Bella's hands while she grabbed Rikki's.

''Now''she mouthed back and we both jumped dragging our three friends back. Instead of crashing Cleo and I took advantage of our control in the winds and flew slowly to the sand.

''Woah, how'd you do that?''A blonde haired boy that was coming up asked us.

''Magic''Cleo and I answered at the same time. We would have started tormenting the boy, buta n hologram started growing in her head.

''Cleo, have you ever grown holograms?'' Rikki asked cautiously.

''No''A centaur started running towards us as well as some other teenage boys and girls.

''All hail, Cleo Sertori, daughter of Poseidon, God of the Sea, Eaarthshaker, Stormbringer, and Father of Horses''

''Makes sense, she can control water and the winds''Emma remarked. Not soon she started growing an hologram in the form of an owl.

''All hail, Emma Gilbert, daughter of Athena, Goddes of Wisdom, handicrafts, useful arts and battle strategy''The centaur ran away and most of the campers left

''So…you are my sister and Cleo is Percy's?''Annabeth asked looking at Emma and Cleo. They answered before staring at me.

''Plaese, don't tell me that I have a hologram in my head''

''Impossible''

''Daughter of Zeus. Legacy of Poseidon, and Aphrodite''Annabeth said

**Sorry for the delay…I returned to school and had a pile of homework. Right now I ma in a break of 2 weeks, but in the 29th I return.**


	3. IMPORTANT AN!

Hey guys!

I'm sorry for being MIA for so long. Really, I am. My updates will more likely be once a week. And if I'm MIA for more than two weeks then, don't fret, okay?

It will just mean that I'm busy with real-life stuf or with school.

Don''t stop following or stop having my stories in your favorites because of it.

Sincerely,

H2o and TVD lover


	4. THINKING

**This story will more likely have slow updates considering that my main focus are 'Baby Vampire Drama', 'Sea Filled Blood' and 'Got a Secret?Gotta keep it.' When I finish one, which will more likely be either 'Baby Vampire Drama or 'Sea Filled Blood', then I will make this one of my top priorities. **

**On top of 'Baby Vampire Drama', 'Sea Filled Blood' and 'Got a Secret, Gotta Keep It' being my focus, I also write in advance the fics that I will post in the future.**

'_Plaese, don't tell me that I have a hologram in my head''_

''_Impossible''_

''_Daughter of Zeus. Legacy of Poseidon, and Aphrodite''Annabeth said_

**Phoebe's P.O.V.**

''So.. being a legacy of Poseidon and Aphrodite plus being a daughter of Zeus is basically the most dangerous thing in the demigod world because of my scent. Without mentioning that I'm way too powerful for my own good?''I resumed what Percy and Annabeth had just told me.

''Yep''Percy said popping the 'p'.

''I'm going for a swim. I...I need to clear my head'' I made a quick excuse and returned the sword to it's place before trying to run towards the beach, only to be grabbed by a strong pair of arms.

''What?''I asked as I looked at Percy and broke free from his grasp.

''You won't be able to swim anymore''Percy said in a sympathetic voice.

I put my hands on my hips. ''Why? Tell me why I can't make the one thing that I love?''

''Because you are a daughter of Zeus. The Bug Three have always had a family feud and their children pay the price.''Annabeth explained.

''I am a legacy of Poseidon. I can go into the water. and even if I wasn't I would still do it because of me being a mermaid.''I said and ran off to a secluded part of the beach in Camp.

When I made sure no one was seeing I entered the cave that had a similar structure to the one in Mako. Quickly spotting my bag I walked towards it and changed into a swimsuit that was pretty much exactly like the bikini top I ended with when I was in mermaid form.

Taking a deep breath as I stood in the edge of the pool I let my foot be on top of the water before jumping in and swimming outside of the cave at the fastest speed I could have being in human form.

Barely a second after I surfaced when I was outside of the underground cave, my legs were unwillingly pulled together as a swirl of blue light covered them and my orange tail appeared.

I swam through the reefs that surrounded camp and was astonished by the view. The colors only seemed to get brighter and some could even rival the ones back in Mako.

It wasn't until maybe 3 or 4 hours later that I noticed the sky had been darkening. I swam back to the cave, dried myself and got dressed. A s soon as I was out of the cave, I closed it magically and left to go back for dinner.

**I know this wasn't so exciting, but it's better than nothing. Check the poll for her pairing in my profile.**


End file.
